


The Lucky Ones

by cutthroatpixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alphabet Meme, M/M, Spain's love is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then the stars align.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counterheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/gifts).



> Part of the Alphabet Meme. G is for gooshy schmoopy love story ~feelings~

Spain had nearly forgotten their anniversary. It was mostly due to the fact that he wasn't really sure what day counted as their anniversary (their first real date? the first kiss? first time they had sex? the first time he called Romano his boyfriend without Romano telling him "boyfriend" was a stupid fucking term for 16 year old girls???) and partly due to him losing his handy-dandy datebook (which was helpful and cute and not at all outdated!) and only a teeny-tiny bit due to him just legitimately forgetting things sometimes. 

He had only nearly forgotten, though, because at midnight the day of, an alarm on his phone had gone off and _OUR ANNIVERSARY!!!_ had flashed across the screen. He didn't remember setting the alarm, but he sure was glad he did. Immediately upon realising it was their anniversary and he hadn't planned a thing, Spain jumped out of bed and set about making preparations.

Then went back to bed when he realised the stores were closed and Romano was yelling at him for running around the house right when he was about to go to sleep.

But the next morning, he was all over that whole making preparations business.

"Why the hell are you up so early?" Romano groaned and rolled over as Spain was attempting to sneakily and stealthily get ready to go get everything he needed for The Best Anniversary Ever.

"Don't worry Roma, you go back to sleep. I just have a few things to do, and then I'm all yours!" Spain smiled winningly (at least he thought so) at Romano and leaned down to kiss Romano on the forehead and ruffle his hair a little. Then he kissed him again for good measure because even with morning breath, sweaty hair, and those little eye crusty things, Spain thought Romano was adorable and very kissable.

"Ugh. Go be all mine at a time normal people wake up."

"I didn't mean to wake you, baby." 

"You did. Get back in bed and shut up or go away."

"Love you too. I'll be back soon!" One more kiss, this time on the cheek, and Spain was out the door. 

The grocery store had just barely opened by the time he got there, so everything was freshly stocked and there weren't many people shopping just yet. The girl at the lone cash register looked like she was about to fall asleep, but one smile from Spain and she immediately perked up. Everyone had to be cheerful on his and Romano's anniversary, clearly! 

"Good morning," he said. "It's such a nice day, don't you think?"

She nodded as she began to ring things up for him. "It certainly is! Planning a party?"

"It's for my boyfriend." Romano wasn't there to argue so that was what he was. Spain's boyfriend. He loved saying that. "It's our anniversary. My boyfriend's and mine." 

"Well happy anniversary then." She smiled again and Spain smiled back. It most certainly was a happy day. "Have a great day!"

"I will! You too!"

With a spring in his step, Spain made his way over to his favourite flower shop next. Romano usually complained about flowers, because he "didn't see the point in giving people shit that was just going to die", (even though Spain always took care of them and they last a few months at least, way longer than Romano said they would!) but Spain had a plan. A very good one too, not like some of his other Presents for Romano Plans he'd had in the past. 

At the front of the store, right by the most sunlit window, was a line of potted flowers. They stood out from the cut, soiless stems of all the other flowers in the shop, and Spain knew if he wanted to get Romano flowers that were good enough to express his Undying Passion and Love, ones that could be planted in the garden or taken care of in a window box without wilting and dying were definitely the way to go. 

He knew nothing about flower meanings, and neither did Romano, but since he usually got daisies or carnations and Romano didn't throw those in the trash like when he got roses, those plants were the ones he picked up. 

Since he'd picked up the ingredients to make a nice cake for dessert, Spain figured he didn't need to get any chocolates to go with his present. "Then again..." he trailed off as he walked by a shop featuring cutely decorated chocolate candies, and remembered how much Romano had liked the chocolates he got him for Christmas, so he stopped in there as well. 

By the time he got home a couple hours later, Romano was still asleep, which suited him just fine.

"The fuck are you doing, Spain?" 

Romano walking in on him making the Top Secret and Full of Love Cake and questioning him about it did not suit him just fine, but that was okay. It was their special day. Romano would understand as soon as their special lunch was all prepared. 

"Good morning, Lovi dear."

"It's afternoon."

"Then good afternoon, darling." 

"...Afternoon, sweetass. What's with all the weird petnames?"

Spain ignored the question and carried on decorating the cake he'd made with little hearts. His hand wasn't as steady as he would have liked when he tried to write _FELIZ ANIVERSARIO_ , and he almost forgot the second _R_ , but that didn't bring him down! Romano would be able to tell he'd put all his love into this no matter what happened. 

"Anniversary?" Spain jumped when he realised Romano was right behind him, looking down at the cake lovingly. At least Spain was pretending it was lovingly, even if to anyone else it would be appear to be confused and more than just a bit critical. "I don't think this cake is going to last until next month. What are you doing?"

"...Next month?" 

"Yes." Romano was definitely giving him a not-loving look. Maybe a little love. Spain could see a little love in there. "I wasn't that mad about you forgetting last year, you don't need to start getting ready now." 

Spain looked at Romano. Then at the cake. Then at Romano again. Then he tried to look at his phone, but his phone was in his pocket, so he had to pull it out first and it really ruined the whole Quickly Changing What He Was Looking At thing. Romano must have sensed his Intense Confusion and snatched the phone away from him after he'd been staring at the calendar on it for a minute or so.

"You put the date in wrong."

Oh. "Oh." The linguine was cooked and sitting in one of Spain's best red bowls, the romano was nice and melty over top of it, and the tomatoes were all nice and cooked in olive oil, just waiting for him to pour them over the pasta. The cake was frosted to the best of his abilities. The flowers were in the centre of the table, waiting for Romano to appreciate them and tell Spain just how much he loved them (or scoff and say, "At least they're not dead," but Spain knew what he Really Meant). But. "It's not our anniversary?"

Romano snuck some of the frosting off the cake. "Nope. But thanks for making lunch, I'm starving." Romano dished some food up for himself while Spain just stood there in front of the cake.

"I." he coughed. "I knew that!"

"Okay."

"It's just. You know. Everyday should be like it's our anniversary!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah!" Romano was totally buying it. Spain could tell. "Because I love you and cherish you and want to bake you cakes all the time! Not just once a year!"

Romano dished up a second plate and Spain thought he would need to get out a third one for himself, but then Romano set a plate in front of both their chairs. "Okay then. I feel all loved and cherished and shit, are you going to come eat now?"

Spain didn't care that it wasn't their anniversary, this really was the Best Day Ever. "Aw, Roma! You are so sweet!" 

"Eh?"

"I'm so lucky." He sighed and sat down across from Romano, who was looking at him. Spain looked back, his eyes as Alight with Love as he could possibly manage. "So so lucky."

"You are so so drunk," Romano mumbled. 

Spain's heart was too filled with love to even care that Romano was mumbling silly things about him. 

"Were these the cheapest ones at the store or something? Half the daisies are wilted."

Way too filled with love.


End file.
